There are several known devices that help drivers park a motor vehicle at a selected distance from the back wall of a garage. A simple device of this type is a tennis ball suspended by a string from the garage ceiling at a selected location such that the vehicle is stopped when the tennis ball contacts a selected part, such as the windshield, on the vehicle. Other devices are electronic, using radar or ultrasound sensing, and audio, light or laser indicators, but these devices offer no meaningful lateral protection of the garage and the vehicle.
Due to the limited width of a garage door opening relative to the width of the vehicle, drivers often have difficulty avoiding hitting the garage door sides defining the garage door opening with the vehicle. Such collisions can damage the vehicle and the garage. The devices described above provide little assistance in aligning the vehicle laterally relative to the garage door opening. Sanders, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,758 discloses a vehicle parking guide using vertically disposed deflectors positioned in longitudinally offset relation and a mirror to provide both lateral and longitude positioning guidance. This is a relatively complex and expensive device. A simple inexpensive device that provides lateral guidance for a vehicle entering a garage is desirable.